


Redacted

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Isolation, Loneliness, My interpretation of the Orange Side, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Virgil is gone. Janus is gone. Remus is gone.Finally, [Redacted] is free.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	Redacted

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the orange side? Who knows. :)

There was no more laughter in the halls. Remus was screaming his head off or ranting about some weird smut fanfiction he found online. Janus wasn't venting about how horrible society was, or correcting Remus whenever he mispronounced a word. Virgil’s presence wasn't there, it was almost like he was never there to begin with.  _ [Redacted]  _ didn't even know there was a third side until he heard Janus scream Virgil’s name at the top of his lungs for putting his hat on the top of the fridge. He assumed the reason was because Janus was short, however, he wasn't quite sure. He wasn't sure how tall Virgil or Remus were, he only knew Janus was shorter -probably much shorter- than the other two because of the long rants about how “being shorter was better”, as well as the fridge-hat incident.

In fact,  _ [Redacted]  _ didn't even know what the others looked like. 

His room had always been blocked off, for some odd reason. He knew it was odd because he would always hear the others talking and joking and singing, so obviously, their rooms were perfectly fine. 

_ [Redacted]  _ had a door. He had a door, but when he opened it, it just revealed another wall. He punched it, kicked it, threw everything he had at that goddamn wall, but it never broke. Barely a scratch was left when his fits of frustration and loneliness left him. Something in his mind had taught him how to sink out and in, but it never worked. It only worked when no one was around. 

Which was...a lot, these days. He was able to sink in and out as he pleased, yet his goddamn door still wouldn't open. He was free to walk around the “Mind Palace” as he heard Remus call it, but whenever he did he wasn't able to locate another side, or where he room resided for that matter. He knew it was somewhere close to the staircase, or at least the commons, since he could perfectly hear everything that was happening in the living area and kitchen. But, he couldn't find out where. 

_ [Redacted]  _ wasn't even sure if the others knew he existed. They questioned the possibility of another side forming, but they were never able to find his door.

(Oh how torturous those talks were. Every time they theorized about it,  _ [Redacted]  _ would bang on the wall as hard and loud as he possibly could. He would scream and shout and say  _ “I'm here! I'm real, and I'm here! Help me!”  _ but no one ever responded. No one ever heard him. He wanted so badly to jump out of the wall and grin, to show them that yes, there was another side. Yes, his color was orange. Yes, he loved reading. No,  _ hated  _ tangerines with a burning passion. But he was never able to.)

There was no more laughter in the halls.  _ [Redacted]  _ was able to run around the Mind Palace, doing whatever he pleased. He could watch as much TV as possible, paint abstract murals on the walls, make weird concoctions in the blender that even Remus would gag at. 

He was free. 

He had wanted to be free his entire life. He had begged and promised and prayed to be free. 

And now he was. And he hated it. 

He hated how lonely the Mind Palace felt. It was quiet, too quiet. It was too dark, too cold, too lonely. There was no life anymore. What was the point of being free when there was no one to be free with? What was the point of laughing and joking and talking when there was no one there to listen to you?

What kind of cruel world trapped him away, only to release him when nobody was around to care?


End file.
